Loved or Unloved
by batfinc
Summary: they love each other yet niether knows the other loves them. god that sucked just read
1. Chapter 1

Loved or unloved?

My name is Draco Malfoy. I have always been unloved and yes I know what your thinking 'the great Draco Malfoy unloved?' well its true no one loves me not my mother or my father. The closest person who came to loving me was my godfather but really he just likes me. His name is Severus Snape he is a nasty man so I supose liking me is as close to loving me as he can get. Now again I know what your thinking 'why is he telling us this?' well what I'm getting to is that while no one loves me I love someone. He does not know and he does'nt need to know his name is Harry Potter and he is the love of my life. The only problem is he hates me. I suppose it is my fault I was cruel to him when we met but in my defence I did'nt know better!. I know pathetic is'nt it ? but I Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin am in love with the Gryfindor Golden Boy Harry Potter my arch nemesis. how much worse could it get? not much I'd bet !

Hi my name is Harry Potter. I was once loved, by my parents at least I think they loved me. but they died when I was a baby and since then I lived with my aunt and uncle and they hate me so does there son. When I was thirteen I met my godfather Sirius and his best friend Remus, they love me or at least Sirius did before I got him killed. But though I loved them back I still had that empty void in my heart where my soulmate was to go. And now I've met him and it's terrible I hate him and he hates me and yet still I love him. I would tell him if it was'nt for the fact that he would kill me and I was'nt to shy and I would but I have a very good reason not to for you see his name is Draco Malfoy. Yes thats right my enemy the one who hates me 'Ferret Face' even so I cant do any thing but watch and want sigh. I know I'm meant to hate him and belive me I do but at the same time I just want him to hold me and tell me that he loves me.

I saw Harry today with the Weaslette he hugged her and she kissed him it nearly broke my heart I ran away before he told her he loved her and she said it back I could see it coming I cried for an hour. pansy came in after I'd stopped and asked me what was wrong. She is so stupid I dont know my father wants me to marry her I hate her. She left when I did'nt answer I was lad for that. At dinner I saw Harry sitting away from the Weaslette they must want to keep there relationship secret and though Harry seemed to be looking anywhere but her she was watching him like a hawk that made there relationship very obvious in my opinion.

Ginny kissed me today it was disgusting I wish it was Draco who wouild kiss me. He looked a little down during dinner I wonder if he saw I hope he did'nt then he would think I was straight and that I liked her and I'm not and I dont I wish he loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

Loved or unloved

Ok I should have said this before I own nothing except the plot and any characters you dont recognise if I decide to put them in.

Thank you to Koolmint26 - as you can see yes there is more.

And to Dracorox418 - thanx.

Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking at him with a surprised look on his face. Draco Malfoy his secret crush if only he knew and felt the same it would be Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter or Draco Potter-Malfoy sigh unfortunantly Harry wasnt going to say anything and Draco would Marry Pansy Parkinson Have an Heir and live in seperate wings of Malfoy Manor well that was how Harry saw it (wink wink). Draco meanwhile was thinking how cute Harry looked with that 'deer in the headlights' look on his face and plotting ways too get Pansy Parkinson to fall in love with someone else so he would'nt have to marry her.

Harry said he's in love with a GUY who is it I'll kill them I'll chop of there bits and shove there dick down there throat. Wait calm down Draco, Harry will never like you if you do that you have to find out who this guy is and if he likes Harry the same way. first on mt list is... Weasley - he's always around Harry an- wait he's with Granger so even if Harry likes him nothing will happen. Maybe I should sneek into harry's dorm room and see if I can find out who he likes there might be clues and I will not feel guilty I will look and I will feel fine! who am I kidding? I already feel guilty but if this helps Harry like me if not love me its the best I can do. Now my plan is - sneak into his room, find out who he loves, be nice to him and get Harry to fall in love with me.

Draco was watching me I think he heard me say I was in love with him fortunantly I did'nt say him I said HIM that doesnt make sense even in my own head. Maybe I can do a memory charm on him so he doesnt remember except I can't do memory charms very well, I could ask Hermione but she'd just ask why I wanted to use a memory charm on him and I would have to tell her what I said and I cant do that she would'nt understand after she had calmed down she would ask why I did'nt just tell him I was in love with him. I have to find a way for him to at least keep it quiet. While I love him he is very nasty when he wants to be and he has no civil feelings for me, he would tell the whole school I was gay and I dont know what I'd do then I havent told anyone yet not even Ginny knows, though I thought she would be smart enough to figure out why I dont want to be with her, why he did'nt like her kisses and why he was unresponsive to her touch. Ginny was a wonderful girl and a great friend not to mention Ron's little sister so I dont want to hurt her and I will probably end up marrying her but I will never desire her and loathe to touch her I want children but the thought of having them with Ginny makes me feel slightly sick. Maybe I could adopt, maybe I will die first I hope I die before I have to have sex with Ginny I probably wont be able to. Back to Draco all this talk or Ginny and sex together is making me queasy, Sex with Draco would be nice though he would be hard muscles and smooth lines and his hair would be ungelled and, I'll stop that thought right there before I have a slight issue.

Ok so far I have determined Harry is very messy and that he loves chocolate frogs but other than that nothing, wait he's an artist he's not that good but he has a stack of drawings and I love them. lets see Weasley, Granger, Weasley and Granger, eeeeeeew Weasley and Granger kissing and a lot more of them maybe he does have a crush on Weasley. Ok maybe I should look under his bed. MORE drawings? Ok so theres his dorm mates, Hagrid, the Weasley twins, all of the Weasleys he sure likes them, Dumbledore and me, Me? ok so he has one of me I am his arch nemesis. Ok theres another and another ok theres a lot of me at least twelve probably more. Oh my god theres on of me on a bed naked ok so that explains a lot Harry likes me.Harry Likes Me. HARRY LIKES MEEEEEE. I'm so happy.

"Potter"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Harry"

"DD...Draco?"

"I love you Harry"


	3. Chapter 3

**Loved or Unloved**

Ok thank to every one who reveiwed

Dracorox418

AACS

Koolmint26

Jezzie85

And oddly enough a special thank you to Cacodaemon for your insightfull critisism. Please bear in mind I am new at writing this.

As usual I own nothing

Draco's Pov

I looked across the table at Harry, no not Harry, His Harry. Thats right after waiting for ever Harry was finally his and no one elses forever. I watched as Madam Rosmerta came to collect our orders, I ordering a firewiskey and Harry ordering a butterbeer, then diverted my attention to a shrieking noise coming from the front of the bar. Pansy. For all who do NOT know, Pansy is my well for lack of better word fiancce, though I shudder to call her THAT, she's more like an annoying everfollowing bulldog. I turn my attention back to Harry and watch as his face goes pale, he has obviously noticed Pansy as well. His face takes on a greenish tint as Pansy stalks over a look on her face that could turn blood to ice. As she reaches our table Harry shrinks back at her glare and flinches as she opens her mouth.

"How dare you Dracy. How could you stand to be seen with this hideous four-eyed halfbood, your not cheating are you? not with HIM? you better not be or our engagement is sooooooooooooo off". She shrieks at us.

Now the odd thing with this, is that she doesnt seem to realise that I dont want to marry her, or that if I did I would'nt cheat on her. But the strangest thing is that she has'nt realised that I'm gay. I mean did she think Blaise and I snuck off to broom closets and my bedroom to play chess? How did she explain my collection of T-shirts with the words 'Kiss me big boy' on the front? Or my Harry Potter shrine? Or... Wait why is She STILL here? I guess I'll have to get rid of her, after all she's yelling at my darling Harry and calling him a whore. I saw red. Thankfully Madam Rosmerta chose that time to arrive with our drinks and to ask if there was a problem which caused Pansy to leave in a huff muttering about blondes and man whores.

I turned my attention back to Harry and saw he looked relieved that Pansy was gone before taking a sip of his drink. I watched and took a sip of mine, he looked so kissable with a drop of his drink on his upper lip, it made me want to lick it off. However before I could lean across the table and do just that Harry licked his lips and smiled at me, the sight was enough to send thrills all over my body and made me want to kiss him all over again. As he finished his drink he asked me if I wanted to go anywhere else since we should leave soon if we wanted to get back before night fall. I shrug and shake my head and watch as he stands and shyly offers his hand which I take with a smile.

As we near the school gate I hear another shrieking noise this one a scream of 'Harry' mixed in with 'get away from Harry you slimy git'.Ah of course Harry's dear friends. I watch rather angrily as they take him away from me yelling and shrieking about how evil I am and if he's all right. I did'nt even get to kiss him goodnight.

A/N Ok that was short but hopefully it was more to people's liking I shortened my sentences and it was only from Draco's point of view. Next chappie Harr's pov. And of course review everyone please


End file.
